Forsaken
by Bloodthirstyvampire91
Summary: Kagetsuya has to take care of Taki who has asthma attacks. What will happen if their friendship goes beyond just that?Tell me if I should continue this. I need to know.
1. Chapter 1

Forsaken

Chapter 1

He was sitting in Ms. Dosten's room, taking math notes when pain hit him full force and brought him to tears. "Ms. Dotsen."

"What?"

"I think there's something wrong with Taki." She walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jerked and she walked back to her desk

_Mr. Smith?_

_Yes?_

_Do you have Kagetsuya?_

_Yes. Do you need him for something?_

_Could you send him to my room if he's not testing?_

_He's on his way._

_Thank you._ She looked up and noticed Taki had moved to the back of the room.

"Did you need me?"

"Yes, in the back of the room." Confused, Kagetsuya walked further into the room and looked towards the back. He saw Taki curled into a ball in the last desk and ran towards him.

"Kagetsuya?"

"I'm here, Taki." Kagetsuya sat veside him and embraced him.

"It hurts."

"What does?"

"Everything."

"Are you going to stay with him until the bell rings?"

"I think so, but I need to get him home before he has an asthma attack."

"I'll take him home when the bell rings. Does he not have his inhaler?"

"I doubt he brought it. Taki, did you bring your inhaler?" Taki shook his head and remained still.

"I can take him home right now and get anything I miss from a classmate."

"Thank you."

"I'll let Mr. Smith know you're checking out."

"Can you walk, Taki?"

"n-no..quot;

"Okay. I'll carry you." Kagetsuya picked Taki up and followed Chihaya to his truck. "I appreciate the ride, Chihaya. I'll be sure to repay you."

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure he's alright. I'll bring his homework to him."

"Thank you." Chihaya drove back to school and he sat Taki on the couch. "Here, take your medicine." He took it without complaint and Kagetsuya looked for his inhaler. "Are you still in pain?"

"It's not that bad anymore."

"Good. You're shaking." Kagetsuya put his arms around him, but it did little to stop his shaking.

"Kagetsuya?"

"Hm?"

"Did you find my inhaler?"

"Where did you leave it?"

"It should be in my desk drawer." Kagetsuya looked for his inhaling and found it where Taki had said it was.

"Here, before you have an asthma attack." He took deep breaths and leaned his head against the back of the couch.

"Thank you, Kagetsuya."

"You're welcome." Taki was asleep seconds later and Kagetsuya layed him on his bed. He layed down on Taki's couch and closed his eyes for a brief moment, uneventfully falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"You're even sexier with your clothes off!" His shirt was torn from him and he tried to scream when the stranger bit down on his nipple, but the cloth stuffed in his mouth only allowed a whimper. His arms were hurting from being bound behind his back and his pants were removed. He was flipped so his face was in the ground and he heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled down. He didn't remember anything after that except for the pain mingled with blood for the next few days._

He sat up in haste and felt wetness on his cheeks, soon realizing it was tears. He heard snoring coming from the next room and he walked to the door. "Kagetsuya?"

He smiled and made something to eat. The sweet aroma filled the house and Taki sat on the counter. He jumped off when he heard Kagetsuya wake up and ran to the kitchen door. "Morning, Taki."

"Morning, Kagetsuya." Taki smiled and placed the food on the table. Kagetsuya grabbed two sodas and handed Taki one when he sat down. "Thanks."

"What happened?"

"What?"

"What happened to your face? You have a bruise." Taki touched his cheek and winced. Kagetsuya lifted Taki's face and further inspected his face.

"I...I don't know." Tears formed in the corner of Taki's eyes and Kagetsuya released him.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying." Taki touched his cheek and realized he was crying. "I'm sorry."

"Tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

"I just can't. It's too painful." His tears slid down his cheeks without restraint and Taki hid his face in Kagetsuya's chest.

"Don't cry, Taki. It breaks my heart to see you cry."

"I was raped when I was ten. The memory resurfaced last night." He flinched and Kagetsuya held him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Taki." Kagetsuya held him loosely and he calmed down a little. "I had no idea something like that had happened to you."

"Do you hate me?"

"No!" Taki looked up at him. "Taki, never think that something like that could ever make me hate you! The fact that you survived and continued to live, despite the many tragedies, is a sign of your strength and I admire you all the more for it."

"Thank you, Kagetsuya. You really are the only person I trust and the only one who understands." Taki cocked his head to the side and leaned closer to Kagetsuya, slowly closing his eyes.

Kagetsuya quickly closed the gap and shivered when he felt Taki's velvet tongue touch his bottom lip. He granted access and devoured him. Taki gripped his shirt tightly and Kagetsuya pulled away. "Something wrong?"

"M-m-medicine..." Kagetsuya quickly grabbed his medicine and handed it to Taki as he drank the soda, downing the pill.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah..."  
"It's not pneumonia, is it?"

"Not that I know of." Kagetsuya brushed Taki's bangs away from his slightly sweaty brow and kissed his forehead.

"You'll have to let me know if this happens again. Just shout or pull on my shirt." Taki nodded and staggered to his feet.

"I'm going to lay down."

"Okay." Kagetsuya helped him in bed and walked back to the kitchen while Taki slept. He picked up the phone after the third ring. "Hello?"

"Is this Kagetsuya?"

"Who wants to know?"

"It's me, Kageryu." There was a moment of silence before he started speaking. "I was wondering if we could meet somewhere?"

"Today?"

"Yeah, today."

"Sorry, but I'm busy." It wasn't the truth, but he wasn't lying, either.

"Well, could I possibly stop at your house later today?"

"It's possible. When are you coming?"

"Probably around noon." Before he could accept or protest, Kageryu turned his phone off.

"Great. That's just another thing I have to worry about. This day just keeps getting better and better." Kagetsuya slammed his fist on the counter and walked outside. He saw Kageryu and it only fueled his anger.

"Hello, Kagetsuya." He managed to control his anger, though.

"What brings you here?"

"I wanted to give you something." Kageryu stepped forward, lightly placing his lips over Kagetsuya's own.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing the one I love." Kagetsuya pushed Kageryu away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, hearing the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Taki..."

"You already have someone?"

"Sorry, but I have to go." He pushed past Kageryu and looked for Taki. Kagetsuya found him in the fetal position in the bedroom and crying. "Taki..."

"Go away!"

"Listen to me!"

"Why? So you can play with my emotions?"

"I never kissed him. He's the one who approached me saying he wants to give me something and kissed me. I love you and only you."

"Really?"

"Do you want me to prove it?" He stood Taki up and fiercely kissed him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to beat Kageryu."

"Hit him once for me?" Kagetsuya nodded and left Taki in his room.

"Thanks to you I almost lost the one person I care about more than life. Your actions have only made us closer."

"I guess apologies won't atone for my actions."

"No, they won't. Get out of my sight before I do some damage." Kageryu ran as he calmed down and walked back to Taki.

"Did you beat him?"

"No, I told him to get out of here before I did any damage and he ran." Kagetsuya chuckled and gave Taki a quick kiss before walking to the bathroom. "I can still taste him."

"Here's the mouth wash."

"Thanks." He accepted the mouthwash, gurgled it, and spit it in the sink.

"Better?" Kagetsuya kissed Taki and held him afterwards.

"That's much better." Kagetsuya smiled and released Taki. "Hey, I'm going to be gone for a little while. If you have any pain, your medicine is on the table."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go meet someone. If anything happens, find somewhere to hide and keep this gun with you." He handed Taki one of his guns. "I'll keep this one with me."

"Okay. Come back soon." Taki kissed him once more and Kagetsuya left. Kagetsuya waited for the soft click of the lock before he headed towards his destination.

"You decided to show up."

"Tch. It's not like I had a choice. If you ever, threaten my loved one again, I will kill you!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Such fire you have."

"I will never forgive you."

"That was six years ago."

"It still feels like yesterday. You betrayed my trust by killing my friends and family." Takako took a step towards him and Kagetsuya pulled his gun out.

"Now, now, Kagetsuya."

"Stay back, you fiend, or I'll shoot you where you stand!"

"You won't shoot me. I know you."

"Don't provoke me!" Kagetsuya aimed over Takako's shoulder and fired. "Now do you think I'm bluffing?"

"No, I don't. That's why I brought my own gun." Kagetsuya fired as Takako raised his gun and recieved a shot to the leg. Kagetsuya accidently killed Takako and limped back to Taki's house, putting his gun away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Taki, open up!" He pounded on the door until Taki opened it, still clutching his leg.

"Kagetsuya, you're hurt!"

"I'll be fine." Kagetsuya limped to the kitchen to get the First Aid Kit and sat on the couch. "Did anything happen while I was gone?"

"Someone tried to get in, but I hid until you started pounding on the door. Here, let me do it."

"No, I'll do it. I don't want you getting sick over my wound."

"What are the things you need?"

"I'll need hot water to sterilize the needle. After that, go to your room and if you hear me scream, it's out of pain. Don't come out until I say, okay?"

"Okay." While Taki got the hot water, he tried to stop the bleeding with a gauze pad and hissed in pain. Taki set the water by his feet and placed the needle, along with the thread, in the boiling water.

"Thanks. Take your medicine before you go to your room and take your inhaler as well."

"All right." Taki grabbed his inhaler and took his medicine before going to his room.

As soon as he heard Taki's door shut, he removed the bullet after making the wound slightly bigger and placed it on the table. Kagetsuya sewed the wound and bandaged it. He was exhausted from the pain and he put the First Aid Kit up. "Thank goodness that's over."

"Are you okay, Kagetsuya?"

"As long as you're okay, this is nothing." Taki cupped Kagetsuya's cheek and he smiled warmly. He leaned into the warmth and eagerly kissed Taki.

"Who did you have to meet?"

"No one of importance." Kagetsuya limped to the couch and sat down, wincing when he jostled his wound.

"I'll have dinner ready in a moment." Kagetsuya nodded as Taki disappeared back into the kitchen and he layed down. As he slept, Taki had dinner ready, but didn't wake him. He woke up to find Taki still in the kitchen.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful. I couldn't find it in myself to wake you." Kagetsuya kissed Taki's cheek and got his food out of the microwave.

"I'll take you somewhere once my leg heals."

"You don't have to."

"Come on, you've been cooped up in this house for two days." Kagetsuya ate his dinner and Taki wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Okay, but only when your leg is completely healed."

"That's a promise." Kagetsuya turned his head to kiss Taki and limped towards the bed. He layed down on his good side and Taki layed beside him.

"How's your leg?"

"It'll be fine." Kagetsuya smiled as Taki tucked his head under his chin and slept. "I love you." He slept as Taki moved closer to him.

Taki had breakfast ready after taking his medicine and Kagetsuya was still asleep. Kagetsuya stepped into the bathroom as his dinner revisted him and he emptied his stomach into the toilet.

Breakfast had been made an hour ago and Taki was beginning to wonder if Kagetsuya was still asleep. "Kagetsuya, you'd better not still be asleep. Kagetsuya?" Taki had found the bedroom empty.

"Taki..."

"Where did he get off to?"

"I'm in here! I'm in the bathroom!" Taki ran to the bathroom and found Kagetsuya laying on the floor.

"Kagetsuya, get up!" Taki lifted his upper body in an attempt to pick Kagetsuya up. "Get up!"

Taki turned the sink on and dropped cold water on Kagetsuya's face. What the-?"

"Good. You're awake!"

"Taki? W-where am I?"

"You're in the bathroom, love." He looked around at his surroundings, grimacing against the headache, and hunched over again. "Here, take this."

Kagetsuya took the medicine and accepted Taki's hand. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Yeah, over an hour ago. Here, I'll help you to bed."

"No, don't."

"You're sick, Kagetsuya. You should lay down."

"N-no, Taki. I'll be fine." He removed himself from Taki's gentle grip and limped towards the kitchen, ignoring the pain.

"Kagetsuya..." Taki followed him and searched for his medicine, on the verge of an asthma attack.

"What are you looking for?"

"My medicine." Taki started wheezing and Kagetsuya stood up.

"Sit down and I'll find it." Taki obediently sat down and he managed to find his medicine. "Here."

Taki took the medicine from Kagetsuya and swallowed it. "That was close..."

"Better?"

"Yeah." Kagetsuya leaned forward and kissed Taki, grunting as pain shot through him from the sudden movement.

"I'm alright." He saw the worried look on Taki's face and smiled assuringly. Taki nodded and lightly kissed him before taking a shower. Kagetsuya ate his breakfast, leaving a note, and walked outside.

_Taki, I left for a while. Need some time alone to think. Be back in an hour. Kagetsuya_

As Kagetsuya walked around, lost in thought, he felt an unexplainable pull towards an alley. "Hello handsome."

"Who-" Kagetsuya was hit in the back of the head and lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey, wake up." He felt someone gently slap his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a man hovering over him.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You were raped." The man said bluntly. "As for your whereabouts, you're in an alley."

"How long have I been here?"

"I'd say about six hours. Why?"

"Dang it!" He stood up quickly, instantly regretting it as pain made itself known, and the man caught him when he fell forward.

"Whoa! Take it easy. You're still badly damaged."

"Can you help me get home?"

"All right. Lean on me." Kagetsuya leaned heavily on the man.

"W-who are you?"

"My name is Iwaki." Iwaki led him home and he struggled to stay awake. "We're here."

"Thank you. I can walk from here, Iwaki." Iwaki nodded and left as Kagetsuya walked inside.

"Kagetsuya, is that you?"

"Sorry I'm late, Taki." He smiled and his knees trembled as he stood there. "I'm...sorry..." Kagetsuya fell forward and collapsed.

"Kagetsuya!" Taki ran to him and he heard the door fly open.

"You, get a bag of ice and the First Aid Kit!" Taki nodded and Iwaki layed Kagetsuya on the couch.

"Who are you?"

"Now's not the time for introductions, is it? Grab several rags while you're up."

"Here's the First Aid Kit and the ice."

"Just lay them on the table there." Taki layed the items on the table and left as Iwaki cut Kagetsuya's clothes off. "Stay with me."

"Taki..."

"Relax and it will all be over soon."

"Nngh...Taki..."

"I'm here, Kagetsuya."

"Keep talking to him." Four hours and Iwaki finally wrapped the bandages around his wounds. Taki continued talking to him as Iwaki finished sewing and bandaging his wounds.

"Now will you tell me who you are?"

"My name is Iwaki. He should be fine if he gets enough sleep. Call me if he isn't awake in a day or two." Iwaki handed Taki a card with his number on it.

"Thank you."

"Take good care of him."

"I will. Thanks again." Iwaki left and Taki held Kagetsuya's hand, brushing the hair off his forehead. Taki refused to sleep until Kagetsuya woke up.

Six weeks passed and Kagetsuya was still asleep. Iwaki came by twice a week and changed the bandages. "Taki?"

"Kagetsuya?"

"Hey, beautiful." Kagetsuya smiled and Taki returned his smile.

"Hey, yourself, handsome."

"Is he awake yet, Taki?" Iwaki walked into the dining room, drying his hands, and smiled. "So, he finally wakes."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Longer than was intended. You were asleep for six weeks."

"How do you feel?"

"A little sore and hungry. I feel a little better now that I've gotten some rest."

"Good. I'll make you something to eat, Kagetsuya."

"Thank you, Iwaki." Iwaki went back to the kitchen and Taki washed his face.

"Since you can't move, I made soup for you."

"That's fine. Thanks."

"I'm going to use your phone real quick."

"Okay. Go right ahead." Taki fed him the soup and then took his medicine.

"Have you had any asthma attacks since I've been out?"

"Not yet. Iwaki has been taking care of me as well as you." Taki placed the bowl in the sink and returned to Kagetsuya's side.

"Has he been here everyday?"

"No, only twice a week. Why?"

"No reason. I was just curious. You haven't been sleeping much, have you?"

"No, I haven't. I've been too worried about you."

"Come here." Taki layed beside Kagetsuya and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around him. Taki slipped into a blissful sleep and Kagetsuya soon followed.

"Sweet dreams, Taki." Iwaki placed a blanket over them and silently left the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Good morning beautiful. How was your night?"

"Mine was wonderful with you by my side." Taki smiled and kissed Kagetsuya deeply and passionately. Kagetsuya grunted and Taki sat up. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Where's Iwaki?"

"He must've left while we were sleeping. Thus, explains the blanket and the quietness."

"It's like a tomb." He succeeded in sitting up and Taki put a pillow behind his back to support him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Hey, you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm dying." Kagetsuya chuckled and Taki walked to the kitchen.

"Iwaki left you some soup. Is that what you want?"

"That's fine. Thank you." Taki noticed Kagetsuya's hands were shaking and sat next to him.

"Why are you shaking?"

"I...I d-don't know."

"Here, eat some soup and I'll figure it out later."

"Okay." Taki helped Kagetsuya eat his soup and he put his hands under the blanket. "Is it me or is it cold in here?"

"I don't think it's cold in here. I'll turn the heat on anyway." Taki put the bowl in the sink and turned the heater on. Kagetsuya was shaking as he got under the blanket and begun to sweat.

"Taki, do I feel cold to you?" Taki touched his forehead.

"No, you feel warm to me." Taki put a cold rag on Kagetsuya's forehead and sat beside him, holding him in an attempt to keep him warm. It did little to warm him.

"Thanks for the attempt, Taki, but it's no use."

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Call Iwaki because you won't be able to lift me."

"Okay. Wait here." Taki grabbed the phone and called Iwaki. "Hello, Iwaki? I need you to come over."

"What's wrong with Kagetsuya?"

"I need help getting him to the hospital. He's shivering and sweating. He's also warm to the touch. I turned the heater on for him, but he says he's still cold."

"Okay. I'll be right over."

"He'll be over in a minute, Kagetsuya."

"All right. H-help me stand."

"No, you're staying right there until Iwaki gets here."

"Fine. I hate sitting in one place." Taki chuckled and Iwaki walked through the door.

"That was fast. What'd you do, run all the way here?"

"No, I live right down the road. Let's get you to the truck." Iwaki picked Kagetsuya up and he clung to him as if for dear life. "Relax your grip, Kagetsuya. I'm not going to drop you."

"I'm sorry. It's not funny, Taki." Taki hadn't stopped laughing since Iwaki had picked Kagetsuya up. "I'm serious!"

"It's just funny." Kagetsuya smiled and watched Taki laugh.

"How long has it been since you laughed like that?"

"It feels like forever. You've always cheered me up when I'm depressed."

"Life's too short to be depressed."

"Okay. Let's get you to the hospital. I think we've stalled long enough." Iwaki drove them to the hospital and waited with Taki.

"Thanks for helping me to get him here. I would've brought him myself, but he was too heavy for me to lift."

"You're welcome. Anytime you need help, don't hesitate to call me." Taki nodded and sat on the waiting bench with Iwaki. "When did he start shaking?"

"A few minutes after we woke up and I made him soup."

"He'll be fine, Taki." Taki forced a smile and saw Kagetsuya, being supported by a doctor, approaching them. "Hey, you're looking better."

"I might look better, but I feel awful. I'm kidding, Taki."

"He'll be on his feet by tomorrow."

"Are you ready to go, Kagetsuya?"

"Yeah, just help me to the truck." Iwaki was his support beam to the truck and inside the house to Taki's bed. "Thanks, Iwaki. I'm sorry to have troubled you."

"It's no problem. Helping you gives me something to do since I lost my sister."

"I'm sorry for your loss. I lost my brother and Taki is the only I have left. He's the one who brought me out of my depressed state."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"We've been taking care of each other for years." Taki heard knocking at the door and walked towards it. "Who is it?"

"Chihaya. I've come to give you your homework."

"One moment." Taki unhooked the latch and opened the door. "Gracious, Chihaya. Come on in."

"Thank you. Haven't seen you guys at school for a several weeks and wanted to check up on you."

"Thanks for the concern." Taki put the homework in his room and Chihaya followed.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing to worry about. It happened six weeks ago."

"I understand that you don't want to talk about it."

"I appreciate your respect." Taki placed a big pillow behind Kagetsuya's back to sit him up and left the room to get his medicine.

"Hey, I have to get back home. I'll come by again later and check to see if things are better."

"Okay. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. Don't hesitate to call for anything."

"I won't. See you later." Iwaki left the room and Taki returned with water and some food.

"Here you go." He took the plate from Taki and ate the steak. "How much did we do in geometry?"

"You'll probably need help."

"Will you help me?"

"Sure." They walked to the kitchen with Taki's homework and Kagetsuya slept after putting the empty plate on the nightstand. Several minutes passed and Taki was finished with his homework.

"Shh. He's sleeping. I'll return after I get the plate and cup."

"Okay." Taki removed the big pillow and layed Kagetsuya down, making him comfortable before leaving.

"Did I miss anything else at school?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that's everything."

"Okay. Thanks for bringing it here." Taki checked on Kagetsuya and noticed he was still asleep. _Tu as belle homme. (You're a handsome man.)_ Taki placed the note in Kagetsuya's hand and left the room, smiling.

"You know, everyone misses your smile."

"I'm sure they miss me laughing, too." Taki made dinner and was about to wake Kagetsuya when he felt a hand ensnare his wrist. "What?"

"Taki..." Taki could hear the lust in Chihaya's voice and fought to free himself.

"Don't, Chihaya! What's gotten into you?"

"Don't fight it, Taki." He continued to fight and despite his efforts, Chihaya had him pinned to the floor.

"Get off of me! I don't want this! Please, get off." Tears fell as Chihaya kissed his neck and tore his shirt. "Please, stop."

"Quiet!" Chihaya backhanded Taki and there was the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

"Chihaya, stop!" Kagetsuya pulled Taki's arm and pulled him from Chihaya and into his arms.

"Kagetsuya..." Kagetsuya held Taki protectively as Chihaya stood up and approached them.

"Don't come any closer!" He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Chihaya. Aiming wasn't a problem from where he was sitting with Taki. "Now, I don't know your reasons why you tried to rape Taki, but I want you out. Never come near us again!"

"Fine. I'll leave you alone...for now." Chihaya left and he lowered the gun.

"Kagetsuya..." Taki cried on his shoulder, refusing to move, and he felt anger amongst other emotions.

"Come on, Taki. Let's get up." When Taki refused to move, he put his jacket around his shoulders.

They stood up and Kagetsuya held Taki as they sat on the couch. "I tried to stop him, but he overpowered me."

"It's okay, Taki. Everything's going to be fine." Taki kissed him deeply and passionately. "Wait..." Taki started to protest and he held up a hand to hush him. "Listen."

"What is it?"

"Stay here." Kagetsuya stood up and walked to the bedroom. He was bombarded with glass and got cuts across the cheek. "What the-?"

"Get down!" He dropped to the floor as someone threw something through the window and drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"What just happened?" He brushed the shards of glass from his clothes and hair as he stood up.

_Please take care of my baby._ He read the note again and carried the package to the couch before hearing the doorbell. "Coming!"

Kagetsuya opened the door and no one was there. When he looked down, he saw a baby wrapped in a blanket with a _D _embroidered in it. "Who is it, Kagetsuya?"

He carefully picked the baby up and sat beside Taki. "It's a baby. He was left on our porch step."

"Who could do such a thing?"

"I don't know. What should we do?"

"We should find the mother..."

"Read this note." He handed Taki the note. "Whoever left the baby meant for us to take care of him."

"The note doesn't say his name. We don't know how to care for an infant."

"I'll see if mother can take care of him." He moved to stand and woke the baby. The baby begun to cry. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Daddy's going to buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird don't sing, daddy's going to buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring turns brass, daddy's going to buy you a looking glass."

Taki stared at Kagetsuya as he rocked the baby and he sang quietly. The baby yawned and Kagetsuya sat back down. "You never cease to amaze me."

"What am I supposed to do? I don't have the means to care for an infant."

"You do a good job at it, though. Let's give it a shot."

"Okay." He watched the toddler sleep and refused to move as Taki made dinner again. "Thanks."

"I'll find him a place to sleep."

"Okay. I'll just sit...(yawn)...here with Dee." Taki noticed Kagetsuya was exhausted and proceeded to make a bed for Dee. It took him three hours and set it in his room.

"There, I'm done." Taki walked back to the couch and noticed Kagetsuya was asleep.

"Taki...?" Taki picked Dee up and Kagetsuya stirred.

"It's all right, Kagetsuya. Just go back to sleep." He nodded and layed down on the couch.

Taki layed Dee in the newly-made crib and watched Kagetsuya sleep. "Taki...Taki! Wait, don't leave me..." Taki gently touched his cheek and held his hand. "Please, don't go..."  
Taki smiled and leaned forward to whisper in Kagetsuya's ear. "I'm not going to leave you, Kagetsuya. I promise." Kagetsuya smiled slightly and then his face was contorted in pain. Taki watched in horror and then tried to wake him, Kagetsuya's screaming snapping him out of his trance. "Kagetsuya! Kagetsuya!" Taki shook his body until he woke up.

"What's going on?" His breathing was ragged and he looked at Taki.

"Are you in any pain?"

"N-no, why?"

"You're face was contorted in pain before I woke you. Here..." Taki handed him water and Kagetsuya heard Dee cry. "I'll get him."

"I got your note, but I couldn't read it."

"It said 'You're a handsome man'. Be right back." Taki smiled and kissed him before getting Dee.

"Here, Taki. I'll take him." He could tell Taki hadn't slept any and took Dee from his arms. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Daddy's going to buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird don't sing, daddy's going to buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring turns brass, daddy's going to buy you a looking glass."

"You hungry?"

"No, Taki. You need to get some sleep. Come on." He stood up, managing not to wake Dee, and forced Taki to lay down to sleep. "Sleep, Taki."

"Lay down with me?"

"I'll be beside you in a minute." Taki let Kagetsuya's angelic voice as he sang to Dee lull him to sleep. He put Dee in his crib and layed beside Taki, holding him close.

He heard someone moaning in pain and the bed was empty where Taki had been sleeping. "It...hurts..."

"Taki?" He looked around and stilled, listening to the quieting moans. He groped for the light switch and turned on the lights. "Taki!"

"Ka...Kagetsuya...?"

"Hold on, Taki." Kagetsuya turned Taki over on his back and saw the deep wounds that covered his body.

"D-don't..."

"Hold still, Taki." Kagetsuya wrapped the blanket around Taki tightly and left to get the First Aid Kit.

"I'm...sorry..."

"Stay with me, Taki." The blanket was soaked with Taki's blood and he began to sew the wounds.

Taki gripped his shirt and struggled to stay awake. "P-please...don't let me...die here.."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You're not going to die." Kagetsuya finished sewing the wounds and wrapped the sheets around Taki while he called 911. "Hello. Yes, I need an ambulance ASAP."

"What is your emergency?"

"My friend is bleeding severely and is dying. I've already sewed the deep wounds and I'm currently trying to stop the bleeding. Please, I don't think he's going to make it. He's going into shock!"

He dropped the phone and pressed a little harder on Taki's wounds. The sheets were soaked by the time the ambulance arrived. "Let's go!"

He jumped in the passenger's side and waited in the lobby at the hospital for three days. "Sir, you may go in to see him."

"Is he awake?"

"Last time I checked he was." He jumped up and practically ran to Taki's room.

"Kagetsuya..." Taki smiled as he sat beside him and he smiled in return.

"Hey, baby. Haven't seen you for three days."

"The nurses said you hardly left the hospital and that you stared at the door for hours."

"Where else would I go?" He smiled and gently held Etienne's hand, feeling him tense and then relax. "What happened to you, Taki?"

"Chihaya..." Taki seemed to struggle with the words. "He...he..."

"Raped you?"

"Yeah, he cut me with a broken bottle and raped me. He said I deserved it."

"I'll make him pay. Sleep now, Taki." Taki nodded and slept as he tried to locate Chihaya. He called Iwaki and he stayed with Taki until he found Chihaya, 'I'll kill him.'

"Kagetsuya? What are you doing here?" He pulled Chihaya out of his desk chair and forced him outside.

"What's your problem?"

"You almost killed Taki!"

"Would you like to know how many times he screamed my name? Or how many rounds we went?"

"You're lucky he's still alive! He's in critical condition because of you!" He punched Chihaya in the face, breaking his nose and jaw.

"He came multiple times that night. I was wondering if he was still alive." He broke Chihaya's ribs.

"Keep on going, Chihaya, and you won't be alive much longer." He was lucky that Chihaya passed out because he was about to pull his gun out. "Do something like this again and you won't live. It'll be a slow and painful death."

He sighed and left, telling the principal what happened. He felt calmer as he walked back towards the hospital. "Kagetsuya!"

"You're awake. Is Iwaki still here?"

"I'm right here." He noticed Iwaki was sitting far away from Taki and sat by the bed.

"What'd you do to Chihaya?"

"He won't be coming near you ever again." Taki relaxed and he held his hand lightly. "We left Dee!"

"Go get him, Kagetsuya." He left and ran to the house, already hearing Dee crying.

"Shh. Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Daddy's going to buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird don't sing, daddy's going to buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring turns brass, daddy's going to buy you a looking glass." He walked hurriedly to the hospital with Dee and tried to catch his breath when he sat down beside the bed.

"Welcome back."

"Took you long enough. How could you leave a baby unattended?"

"Well, Taki was dying." Iwaki stood up and stretched his muscles, grunting as he did so. "Thanks for watching him."

"Anything to help. Call me if you need anything else."

"Okay." He rocked Dee back and forth as Iwaki left. Taki allowed his smooth, angelic voice lull him to sleep. "Sweet dreams, Taki."

"Dadda?" Dee squirmed in his arms as he felt his tears.

"I'm okay, Dee. Sleep now."

"No, dadda!" He was shocked and Dee squirmed until he put him on the bed with Taki. "Papa?"

"Dee, let him sleep."

"It's okay, Kagetsuya." Taki smiled as Dee layed beside him and stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you up to walking home?"

"Do I have to leave half-naked?"

"No, I brought you some clothes to change into." He chuckled and moved Dee so Taki could get up and change.

"Thanks a lot. There, that's better." Taki sighed after he changed and hugged himself. He hugged Taki gently and they walked home with Dee in his arms asleep.

"He's finally asleep."

"That's good. Here, I'll take him." Taki took Dee from him and sat down on the bed as he made dinner.


End file.
